Tale of two foxes
by Felineheart
Summary: Companion story to I am a what? Aizen decides that his lover Gin should try Szayel's new experiment. Mpreg story
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Companion story to I am a what? Aizen decides that his lover Gin try Szayel's new experiment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination.**

**Warnings: This will be a yaoi and mpreg story.**

**Author's Note {1}: This story starts after chapter 4 of ****I am a what?**

**Tale of two foxs**

"He took that rather well", Gin said. He was still sitting on the armrest of Aizen's throne.

An explosion could be heard throughout Los Noches.

Aizen looked at Gin with an amused smile. "I believe Grimmjow just destroyed his room", Aizen said.

"Ya think so", Gin said with his usual grin.

"I do Gin" Aizen said before sighing. "Thankfully we have an extra room." Grimmjow had been right, Aizen didn't care about him. He could easily replace Grimmjow or any of the other Espada members but he like to keep up the illusion that they were a family.

A mischievous smile came on to Gin's face. "Ya could always put him with Ulquiorra."

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra did not get along. Then again Grimmjow didn't really get along with most of the Espada.

"That is an excellent idea", Aizen said.

The only one he actually cared about was the man sitting next to him.

"I do believe you deserve a reward for such an idea", Aizen said with a grin.

"Do I now?" Gin asked before Aizen tugged him into his lap.

Aizen pressed his lips to Gin's before running his tongue against bottom lip.

Gin parted his lips allowing Aizen entrance.

Their tongues wrestled for dominance and Aizen of course won.

After a few moments later Gin pulled away for a much needed breath.

"I was thinking that maybe we should test Szayel's experiment again", Aizen said after they had caught their breath.

"If that is what ya wish", Gin replied.

He knew what Aizen was referring to and he wouldn't mind having Aizen's children.

"Hmm" Aizen kissed Gin again as his hand brushed Gin member his clothes.

Gin moaned into the kiss before whimpering as Aizen pulled away.

"Come, let's go see our dear octava", Aizen said.

Gin nodded before getting off Aizen's lap.

Aizen got up and walked out of the throne room.

Gin of course followed him there would more play time later, of that he was sure.

About five minutes later in Szayel's lab

"As always it is a pleasure to see you Aizen-sama", Szayel said politely after Aizen walked into his lab. He also nodded his head to Gin as he walked in.

"I would like to test your male pregnancy experiment again", Aizen said with his usual pleasant smile.

"Of course Aizen-sama", Szayel said before rushing to get what he would need.

"It only works with animal hybrid though", Szayel said.

"Can ya do a fox hybrid?" Gin asked curiously.

"I can", Szayel said relieved that he already done a study on fox hybrids.

"Will you please sit down Gin-sama ", Szayel said motioning to a chair.

Gin did as he was asked while Aizen watched carefully.

Szayel knew that if anything went wrong he could kiss his ass goodbye.

He lifted Gin's sleeve before wiping his arm with an alcohol pad.

He then picked up a syringe and injected it into Gin before grabbing another syringe and repeating the process.

After a few minutes he had silver fox ears and a silver tail.

"In two days he will be able to conceive", Szayel said.

"Thank you octava", Aizen said politely before offering Gin his hand.

Gin's grin widened before he took Aizen's hand.

After they left the lab Aizen pinned Gin to the wall before giving him a passionate kiss. "You really are sexy as fox", Aizen whispered into Gin's ear


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination.**

**Author's note- Hit it hard by the peaches goes with this chapter. I couldn't get the song out of my head.**

**Warnings: yaoi, lemon, slight bondage.**

Gin found himself being backed into the room he shared with Aizen.

Two days ago gin had been turned into a fox hybrid.

He had also received an injection that would make him be able to bare children.

Szayel had told them that it would take two days for the injection to work.

Those two days were up.

Gin had just gone into heat about fifteen minutes ago.

Flashback

Gin stood next to Aizen's chair, his usual grin plastered onto his face.

Aizen was having another meeting with his espada.

Grimmjow was glaring Aizen, since Aizen had yet to give him clearance to go see Ichigo.

Gin listened to Aizen's speech until he suddenly felt hot.

So hot it brought a soft gasp from his lips.

Szayel snickered as Gin put a hand on Aizen's chair to steady himself.

Aizen looked over at Gin and saw that his skin had become flushed.

He knew exactly what was going on and smirked.

"You all are dismissed", Aizen said before standing.

He then motioned for Gin to follow him.

End of flashback

Suddenly Aizen closed the distance in between them and embraced Gin.

He brought him into a passionate kiss.

Gin moaned wantonly into the kiss when Aizen stroked his tail. Who knew a tail could be so sensitive.

Aizen start to slowly undress Gin.

Gin got impatient and finished stripping himself, earning a chuckle from Aizen.

He then found himself being picked up and before he knew he had been thrown on the bed.

The heat was getting worse and Gin just wanted Aizen to hurry up and fuck him.

Unfortunately for Gin Aizen wanted to play.

Aizen crawled on the bed and on top of Gin.

"Na", gin moaned as Aizen ground his hips into Gin's, intentionally rubbing their members together.

Aizen kissed Gin while his hands put one of Gin's wrists into one the soft leather cuffs that were permanently fastened to the headboard.

His distraction allowed him to secure both of Gin's wrists into the cuffs.

He moved his mouth to one of Gin sensitive nipples, earning him a moan.

Gin whimpered when he realized his wrists were bound.

He was only bound when Aizen wanted to play.

Aizen smirked when Gin whimpered before grinding their members together again.

"Too...much…clothing", Gin said in between pants.

It wasn't fair that he was completely naked while Aizen was completely clothed.

"You didn't say the magic word" , Aizen said amused as his hands played with Gin's nipples

"Na…ah" Gin moaned before growling in frustration.

Aizen turned his focus to Gin's neck.

"Ple…ah…please", Gin moaned.

"Very well", Aizen said before slowing stripping himself in front Gin.

"Hurry… up", Gin said in between pants .

"So impatient", AIzen said before chuckling. He finished stripping and then he settled in between Gin's legs.

Gin hoped that he was finally going to fuck him but he was in no such luck.

"Ngh aah", Gin let out a struggled cry as Aizen encased Gin's member in his hot mouth.

His hips bucked trying to get him deeper.

Aizen held down Gin's hips earning him a whimper.

He pulled away before taking his member into his mouth again.

Gin came in Aizen's mouth.

Aizen swallowed it all before pulling away.

"You came without my permission" Aizen said in a voice sweet as honey with a smirk on his face.

"I am going to have to punish you", he whispered in Gin's ear.

Aizen's voice sent shivers down his spine.

He knew what aizen was going to do and as far as he was corned it was about fucking time.

Aizen gave Gin a long passionate kiss before pulling away and putting one of Gin's legs on his shoulder.

He then positioned his member at Gin's entrance before entering him in one swift .

"Ahhhhh", Gin screamed in both pain and pleasure.

Aizen then changed the angle and hit Gin's prostrate.

"Ngh", Gin moaned while Aizen smirked.

Aizen began to thrust in and out fast and hard, striking Gin's sweet spot each time.

"N..ah", Gin moaned , he was getting close, so close. "Pl..plea…please", Gin moaned.

Aizen was making it difficult to speak.

"Please… what?", Aizen asked in between pants.

"Nee…to…cum …Plea", Gin moaned as Aizen once again slammed into his prostate.

Aizen grabbed Gin's member and began to pump it hard and fast. "Cum"

"AIZEN", Gin screamed as he came over Aizen's hand and his stomach.

Aizen felt Gin squeezing around him and managed three more thrusts before he came deep inside of Gin.

Aizen pulled out and collapsed next to his lover.

Fifteen minutes later Aizen was ready for another round.

The man was like the damn energizer bunny.

Gin loved him regardless but he was sleeping in tomorrow.

The daily meeting could kiss his ass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I just own a laptop, word, my imagination.**

**Author's note {1}: This is a sad chapter but don't worry Gin will have a happy ending but it will be in **

**I am a what?**

**Author's note {2}: I will make an alternate ending for this story**

It had been a month and two weeks since Gin had conceived.

He was pregnant with triplets.

Things were going well and then things went downhill very quickly.

He had collapsed on the way to the daily meeting.

He had been in immense pain.

Yammy had rushed him to Szayel's lab, with Szayel and Aizen running behind him.

Gin had gone into labor early.

Szayel urged everyone, including Aizen out of the room.

Three hours later 

Two healthy little girls had been born.

The third baby, a little boy had been a stillborn.

He woke to find Ulquiorra holding two babies.

Gin looked at Szayel who shook his head before Gin burst into tears.

He didn't need Szayel to tell him that the third baby hadn't survived.

"Kira, I want ta name him Kira", Gin finally choked out.

Szayel nodded, he and Ulquiorra would bury the baby later.

Ulquiorra stood slowly and brought Gin's baby girls over to him.

Gin, who still had tears running down his cheeks, reached for the babies.

One of the babies sensed that her mother was upset and began to cry.

Gin's maternal instincts kicked in and he calmed the little baby.

The baby who had cried looked exactly like her mother. She had blood red eyes and silver hair along with silver ears and a tail.

The other baby girl looked like her father, with brown hair and chocolate colored eyes.

Gin's tears had ceased.

Kira's death hurt him greatly but when he looked down at the babies in his arms, he couldn't help but smile.

They were his precious little miracles.

He hoped that Aizen would accept them even though never of them were boys.

He knew that Aizen was hurting too, Aizen had wanted a boy badly.

Gin looked at the little girl that looked like Aizen.

"Her name is Tomoe", Gin said softly.

Tomoe meant blessing.

He then looked at the baby who looked like himself.

"Her name is Masumi", Gin said softly before kissing each baby on it's head.

Masumi meant beautiful and true purity.

Szayel and Ulquiorra left to give Gin time with his newborn children.

Gin cooed to his babies and smiled but Kira still weighed on heavily on his mind.


End file.
